To Much Of An Investment
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: "You're mine, permanently and though I should just drop you here and now, I can't. You're too much of an investment." LC Monchele fic
1. Chapter 1

It had been one of those days.

Those excruciatingly long long long days that made his life feel on constant repeat.

He was exhausted, every bone in his body breaking, even just after a simple movement. His muscles and limb were aching, begging for some soothing touches from Lea… in fact they weren't the only part his oversized body begging for contact from his quasi secret girlfriend. Groaning he managed to shift his way through his big ol' car and through his front door, expecting to see the most well received girl, his only reason for this complicated crazy life. If this was his world they would be married with a mini beanpole running around. This wasn't his world, evidently.

Falling down to earth, he came back to reality and noticed his self proclaimed sex shark of a lover had not dragged him to the bedroom. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen. After a brief scan of the room he noticed the faint glimmer of light in the extremely large guest bedroom turned make out room turned closet where Lea was on the floor, alone, cold and weeping. "Baby? What's the matter?" Cory asked, folding his giant limbs so he could hug here. Turning a tear stained face towards her boyfriend, Lea shuddered his response, hot, wet, salty tears running down her face and into her tongue. Mascara clumps fell down her cheeks like a babbling brook. Nudging her iPhone to him, she turned her face into the crook of his neck and howled like a… a… a well, Barbra starved Rachel Berry. Glancing at her phone he noticed that a Youtube video was open, Taylor Swifts new song to be precise and was paused immaculately in the middle. "Sweety, don't think me dumb, but I don't get it." He stated carefully, hoping to avoid an angry Lea. Upon hearing his sentence she glared at him, huffing while straightening her perfect little black lace blouse dress and curled hair, all while wiping her raccoon eyes. "Are your eye's like a jungle, Cory? Do you really whisper song's into Taylor's window? Do you honestly smile like a radio?" She laughed her expression and tone hard and cold, her once fiery and warm eyes never leaving his face. After an undecided silence between them, she slapped him, the sting drawing a gasp from his parted lips. "We're making it official. You and I are officially not only fucking but are also on the road to a life lasting relationship. You're mine, permanently and though I should just drop you here and now, I can't. You're too much of an investment." She exclaimed suddenly, her voice rising with softened love every time their eyes met. Though he was still in a state of shock he managed to lift in his suddenly miraculous **long** arms and rush of with her to their really rather grand bedroom, while giggled and complained how personally she thought that her rendition of Taking Chances beat Taylor's shady vocals and sugar sweetened tune.

Maybe there was a good point to Taylor's obsession with him after all.

**AN**

**This is how I wish/imagine/dream Lea's reaction was to Taylors new song, Stay Beautiful, which mentions Cory's eyes. Personally, I think there is no contest. Though I was listening to Taylor from the real beginning, I adore Lea more.**

**VIMH**

**PS Cory, if you're reading this which I doubt because you once said that your script has to be read to you because you're illiterate, please marry Lea and run of with her this freakin second! Thank you.**


	2. Random AN and Contest

Hello there.

After I published this supposedly one shot, I found out that song was inaccurate. I WILL change the song; I just don't know what song to put. So, basically, I'm asking all of you too kind of help me out here, maybe it could be a mini competition or something! Ha ha….

There will have to be prizes though, now won't they? Hmmm… so I guess for first place I'll write any one shot of your choice subject, LC Monchele, the whole of Glee Club or Finchel. Second will have their name mentioned in the story, with a few lines and third will…. Will…. Will…. Or I don't know! Enter if you want, or don't. Tell me if it's a good idea

Bye for now!

VIMH

(Also, I think I should change my username; what do you think?)


	3. Winners

Hi.

Yeah I know, where have I been and such. Well, first I met someone and then I had a bunch of school work and than my dog died.

Boo.

Anyway, last authors note I mentioned a kind of contest thing and I don't know if you guys want to do it, but if you do, just tell me. Please.

And by the way, the winner for that contest is **lalalalalalala123. **Thanks for all your entry's, suggestions, whatever you guys. Oh, and **CookieDoughSundae** since you also suggested it you're the runner up I guess. If you guys want your prize or whatever PM me

Byee


End file.
